lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the Nightmare Gate: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria This gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled so as to maximize the probability of completing the book successfully while experiencing as much of the story as possible. First priority is avoiding insta-death sections. Second, avoiding combats. Third, minimizing Endurance point loss. Fourth, maximizing Willpower points. Fifth, viewing as many sections as possible. Completing Grey Star the Wizard and The Forbidden City maximizes your chances of victory in this book. This gives you a ten point boost to your Willpower score above what you would get if starting fresh. Getting started Suggested Lesser Magicks The following Magicks are recommended (Psychomancy is unnecessary so long as wise decisions are made when confronted with a choice): # Sorcery # Enchantment # Elementalism # Alchemy # Evocation # Prophecy * Even if you have completed two adventures, you are still limited to 6 Magicks. Starting equipment You start the game with the following items: * Wizard's Staff (Weapon) * Broadsword (Weapon) * Four Meals (Backpack) * Coil of Rope (Backpack) * Pestle and Mortar (Backpack) * Tinderbox (Backpack) * Book of Shasarak (Backpack) * Map of Shadakine Empire (Special Item) * Magic Talisman (Special Item) * Medallion (Special Item) * Silver Charm (Special Item) * Mind Gem (Special Item) * Silver Knife (Special Item) * Gold Tooth (Special Item) * Empty Vial (Herb Pouch) * Packet of Ezeran Crystals (Herb Pouch) * Pouch of Calacena Mushrooms (Herb Pouch) * Azawood Leaf (Herb Pouch) * Potion of Laumspur (Herb Pouch) 'Notes:' 1. This adventure is more straightforward than the first two stages. However, you still will be punished for making wrong choices. 2. When you are at the final portions of the adventure, make sure that your WP and EP is at least 16 or more. This should not be a problem if you have completed the first two adventures. Walkthrough Bracket nodes indicate mandatory sections. 'PART 1:' (1) Avoid Drear, as his trance will make you wander forever and failing your quest. Instead head to the building. (167) Avoid the holes as it is a void space. You can try out by putting your hand in it. Continue to the tower. (302) The inscription tells you to move one circle clockwise, thus start from the left. (56) If you read the inscription on the door, it tells you of which key to use, obviously the Serpent. You can take other keys if want. (200) As soon as you enter the hall, don't simply move. Read the inscription and it tells you of being in the room as in (Sword of Damocles). (29) You should avoid the floor tile with two swords on top. Step to the right flagstone, trace a course and then step onto the center flagstone (with one sword on top). Move to the right one more time (11), then walk to the base of the stairs. (42) Enter the room, then search for a prism. Continue on and investigate until the creature comes out. (295) Don't bother fighting the lizard, turn around and run back to the room of mirrors. The creature will kill itself. 'PART 2:' (250) No matter what you do, you still have to accept Spittlethrift's offer. (116) As you head out with the flying craft, go low first. Suddenly it goes lurching that wild. Only pull the lever and draw more power, as other options will get you killed. Fly at the higher altitude. (19) Once you land your vehicle, you can wait for the Elessin. Just follow them into the castle where you'll meet the leader. (241) The fastest way is to'' tell the Elessin leader of what you need'' and why you have to do it. They are happy to obliged. You return to the scientists. Remember that your Gyronome has been blessed by the Guardian of the Screaming God. 'PART 3:' (278) As you return the statue, you learn that an impostor has taken Tanith away. If you have Enchantment, you can dispel the illusion, otherwise you must have 12 WP or more to survive. (187) To get the Cloth Map, refuse the Chaos Master's conditions, then find the mystery man called Oz-Na-Mun. Later you return back to the Chaos Master's court. Offer him the Cloth. (249) To battle your double, use Elementalism, the power of Air. Use the winds around you to improve the chances of winning the fight. Use another WP to defeat your double, for a time being. (216) If you have Alchemy, you can get more herbs at the Vale of Peace. (201) You have reached a village. Help them, since you have Elementalism. Stay for a night to regain some EPs and WPs. 'PART 4': (247) You must have a total score of 15 from your WP and CS or else you and Tanith would crash. (215) You can choose to fight the mist creatures but for two rounds or you can avoid it, provided if you have 16 or more WP and CS total. (75) As you are approaching the Trianon, the chaos birds are coming at you. You can choose to fight or if you have Elementalism, you can avoid them,'' but you score must be 9 or more (including WP) in order for your aircraft to land safely''. (341) Inside the Trianon, head along the corridor, ignoring the door. You will meet your double again. (275) Listen to Tanith's warning. Let your double have it's time. This will complete the penultimate stage of the adventure. Category:Walkthrough